A Prison life
by Mrbubbles415
Summary: Ganta Igarashi is a school kid turned cold by the Deadman life. But when he has to fight he new comer Hummingbird... Rated M for language and there maybe some lemons in the future chapters if you guys want any future chapters remember to review i take all feedback it is my first fic after all. :D
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Ganta Igarashi had faced many opponents in his days at the Deadman Wonderland. He knew he was a puppet for others amusement but he didn't care, he figured that if he was going to spend the rest of his life here he wasn't going to get his ass kicked the whole time he was there. So he fought and he fought until he was a crowd favorite. Deadman Wonderland's Champion is what everyone would call him. But even a champion has his weaknesses. Ganta aka the woodpecker was to fight the new comer a girl Minatsuki Takami aka the Hummingbird. The fight was to start in about ten minutes, Ganta being the guy he was, slept instead of training or preparing he just slept. Confident that this would be just another win under his belt.

" ARE YOU READY FOR A ANOTHER SPECTACULAR FIGHT HERE AT THE CARNIVAL CORPSE!" screamed the announcer

The Crowd just screamed in response.

" IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE THE NEWBIE, THE BEAUTIFUL ... HUUUUUMMMING BIIIRRRD, MINATSUKI TAKAMI!" yell the announcer into the mic.

At first there was a delay it seems that the Minatsuki was refusing to come out of her cage from where she entered. But in a few seconds the guards dragged out the crying girl and threw her into the ring. Ganta watched as the crying girl was thrown into the ring. Surprised but what he had seen. Not once in his life fighting here had he seen his opponent crying before the fight started. It made him uneasy. He felt pity for the girl almost sorry that he had to fight her.

" AND IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE YOUR REIGNING CHAMP! YOU KNOW HIM, YOU LOVE HIM! THE WOOOOOODPECKER, GANTA IGARASHI!"

The crowd cheered as they heard his name called and saw him enter the ring. Those blood thirsty fucks made him sick but he had no choice he had to fight. Ganta sighed and turned from the crowd to the girl who was now pound on the glass of the ring screaming

"Let me out! Let me out! I don't want to fight! Please let me out!" Minatsuki screamed not once facing Ganta who was now approaching

Ganta heard the girl scream and his stomach knotted and he was surprised again. For the first time he could not bring himself to hut his opponent. So he tried to go talk to the girl. He approached the girl, placed his hand on her shoulder and said.

"Hey look we don't have to fight if we don't want to all i have to do is say the word and the fight will stop they can't hurt me i'm their 'champion' they'll do as i say and i'll just fight someone else." Minatsuki smirked.

In a flash Minatsuki activated her branch of sin and whipped Ganta across his chest gashing him. He fell to the floor from the blow and she began to laugh.

" Do you really think i'm some scared little bitch! I've heard about you Ganta Igarashi being falsely accused of killing your entire class and then being thrown in here. Well i've got news for you i'm not here on some false charges and you've got me fucked up if you think im going to let some pussy bitch beat me." She laughed and continued to whip him while he was on the floor.

While on the floor Ganta took the beating putting two and two together. She had been acting so that he would drop his guard! Ganta's surprise was replaced by he anger and was about to beat this bitch unconscious.

Ganta rolled avoid the oncoming whips and started to use the blood from his gash to form some shots. When he had form about five he fired all of them in a cone in front of him .

Minatsuki surprised by the retaliation ducked under all 5 shots and smirked

"Is that the best you got?" she laughed.

Ganta smirked in response and said " Yep"

Minatsuki, puzzled by his smirk hadn't been paying attention to the shots that had just ricocheted off the wall of the ring and hit head int he back of her head knocking head forward. Ganta took advantage of this moment and charged Minatsuki headbutting her and knocking her out cold.

"who's losing now bitch.." Ganta said but for some odd reason regretted saying...

" AND ITS OVER WOODPECKER IS STILL OUR CHAMPION!"

After the game Ganta was still feeling bad about what he had said to Minatsuki. So he figured he'd go visit her in the medical wing before her punishment game. Ganta not thinking enter the room with out knocking only to find a half naked Minatsuki starting at blushing angrily at him

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU PREVERT!" she scream at him

Ganta quickly turned around and apologized

" I'm sorry i didn't think you would be changing i actually came to tell you something."

'To tell me something, wonder what he could want' she thought.

"Alright spit it out." she said as she finished changing and telling him it was safe to turn around.

"I'm sorry.. bout what i said to you at the end of the fight i don't actually think your a bitch i mean we all want to win right no one likes losing an organ." He laughed and as he scratched the back of his head.

When he opened his eye from laugh he saw nothing but fear in hers

"did you say lose an organ...?" she asked trembling

Ganta remembering she was new and and knew nothing about the consequences for losing tried to comforting her as he panicked seeing tears form in her eyes. Suddenly he felt bad for winning here she was fearless in the ring but now aware of the consequences she was about to have a nervous break down.

"I'm sorry i forgot your new look i'll do anything in my power to help you."

Minatsuki looked up in surprise. Even after lying to him and trying to kill him he was being nice to her and trying to help her.

"Don't worry i got just the guy that can help you i can have him rig the slot machine to hair that was all you'll be losing is some hair." he said and smile at her comfortingly.

She looked up at him tears in her eyes. Suddenly feeling relieved that everything would be okay. She quickly wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her face into his cheat and cried tears of joy.

"thank you!" she said.

Ganta taken back by the embrace hugged her back and smile and said

"anything for a friend ".

(A/N: So that was chapter 1. tell me in the reviews if i should keep it a one shot or add more chapters all feed back is loved. Bubbles)


	2. Chapter 2

And so came the day of Mintsuki's punishment game. To say that she was scared was an understatement. She was downright terrified. By the way Ganta described it, it was some sort of sick dissection for Dr. Rei Takashima's enjoyment. However the game hadn't started yet and she was still in her infirmary room wait to taken to the stage. She was alone to her thoughts. Yet no matter how scared she was of the game she wasn't thinking all that much about it she was thinking about the kind deadman that put her in this situation. Ganta Igarashi and how he swung by to apologize and then told that he would help her get out of this unscathed. She thought about ho kind words and why he would even have came by after she was so mean to him. But then she thought of something that turned her face a deep red. Out of pure joy she hugged him. Remembering the how she pressed her body so tightly to his. the feel of his muscles hardened from training. The very thought of the hug was beginning to arouse her. But before she could get off the Doctor and 2 guards came to take her to the game. On the way there Mintsuki said

"Your a real mood killer you know that.."

The doctor game her a puzzled look but before she could respong Mintsuki end the conversation by saying

"Nevermind."

When they reached to stage for her punishment game she was uncuffed on so to be thrown on to a hospital bed and straped down by leather straps. She could see a cameraman and what looked to be a slot machine being rolleed in. When the machine was finally roleed into place the Doctor said.

"This is the machine that will determine your fate...Newbie."

Minatsuki gulped. The Dr. Rei noticed and began smiling manically.

"May luck be on your side." Said the doctor as she walked out of th room to get her equipment.

Minatsuki almost in tears was now hoping that that Ganta really could help her right now.

_10 Hours before._

It was about midnight and Ganta and Rukuro Bundo had snuck out of their rooms and were now in the room wher ethe slot machine that was going to be used for tomorrows game was. Ganta was look out while Rukuro was rigging the the machine.

"You know this is pretty ballsy of you i never would have thought that champion of deadman wonderland would fall for the newbie" Rukuro said with a smirk.

At theat comment Ganta turned red and got defensive.

"I didn't fall for her im just doing this favor because no newbie should have to suffer a punishment game on their first loss and besides we are only friends.."

Rukuro simply chuckled and replyed.

"It was just a joke, no need to get all defenisve."

After another minute, the machine clicked and Rukuro stood from where he was sitting.

"Done, now pay up."

Ganta complied and handed the man 10,000 cast points he had promised. Rukuro nodded and said

"Pleasure doing business with you." to which Ganta merrily said

"yeah.."

_Back to the present _

Minatsuki's eyes where glued to the machine as it spun. Her fear and doubts building with every cycle. What if Ganta couldn't help her? What it it landed on heart and she died? These kind of thoughts were running through her mind right now. And then the slot machine stopped Minatsuki squeezed her eyes shut out of fear of that it landed on. But after hearing the Doctor curse in anger she opened her eyes. The machine had landed on hair! Ganta really did help her! she was going to live and nothing would happen to he minus the hair but she didnt care because her hair would grow back.

After waiting for about 10 minutes Minatsuki walked off the stage with nothing more done to her but a haircut. On the other side of the door leaning against the wall was Ganta waiting for her to come out. The second she saw she ran towards and and hugged so tight he thought he heard a rib crack. But Ganta merrily smiled and looked down at the girl pressing her face into his chest and said.

"Nice haircut i think you look prettier with you hair short"

At the comment Minatsuki blused and gave him a little tap on the shoulder. Ganta just laughed and said

"How about we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat to celibate on me."

Minatsuki smiled and nodded and to two walked down the hall with minatski clinging to Ganta's arm resting her head on his shoulder.

(a/n: So that does it for chapter two tell me what you think in the reviews hope you guys liked it and im sorry i didn't upload this sooner you guys know how busy the holidays are anyways thats it for )


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N:**

Mrbubbles: Sorry it took me forever to update my laptop broke and it was getting fixed. But I got a new chapter so don't worry!

Ganta and Minatsuki: It's about time

Mrbubbles: Yeah what ever love birds

Minatsuki and Ganta: WE"RE JUST FRIENDS!

Mrbubbles: sure you are, anyways on to the chapter

Chapter three

Ganta and Minatsuki had been walking down the hall when they ran into Shiro, who had been searching for Ganta complaining about how hungry she was.

"GAAANTA i'm hungry can we go get some food?" she whined.

Ganta smile and said

"Sure, me and Minatsuki were actually heading toward the cafeteria right now."

shiro tilted her head and said

"Who's Minatsuki?"

Ganta chuckled realizing Minatsuki was still new and did know very many people.

"That's right you two haven't been properly introduced Minatsuki this is Shiro. Shiro this is Minatsuki."

Minatsuki reached out her hand to shake Shiro's but Shiro had turned and unsual red seeing Ganta side to side with another girl

'Ganta is Shiro's!"

She quickly took Minatsuki spot next to Ganta and wrapped herself around his arm knocking Minatsuki to the ground. Minatsuki still confused from what just happened, had been trying to get back on her feet when she was picked up by the back of her dress by a strong hand behind her. She turned to see a man with Long black spiky hair, a very tanned muscular body, and an eye patch over his left eye. Minatsuki's first reaction with to freak out and get away and run. But she was surprised when the put her down and gave her a kind smile.

"Hey new kid, names Senji otherwise known as crow." He introduced himself.

"Crow?" she asked.

Ganta, who had been trying to get shiro pried off his arm this whole time had finally succeed and had turn in time to explain.

"Yeah all us Deadmen here are named after birds remember before the fight started between you and me. You were introduced as the hummingbird and they call me the woodpecker."

"Woodpecker, Aww that so cute." she teased.

Ganta's cheeks had turn a light shade of pink but this wasn't notice to anyone except for Shiro had retaken her side by him .

"Oh come on Shiro get off!" Ganta yelled as he frantically shook his arm trying to get Shiro off. Minatsuki and Senji simply laughed as they watched their friend try to pry off the obsessed girl.

_**Later that night**_  
Ganta had been walking down the hallway back to his room from the showers with his tray of dinner when he had seen Masu chasing the Minatsuki down the hall telling her to give her everything she had too eat or he would eat her. Ganta sighing walked up to Masu and tapped on the shoulder.  
"Here you go bud eat this im sure it taste better than she does."

Ganta helped Minatsuki off the ground from here she was sitting in the corner.

"Thanks i gave the thing my dinner and he ate the whole tray." She explained

"Yeah thats Ma.. Oh shit i forgot!"

Ganta grabbed Minatsuki by her wrist and started running down the hall looking for somewhere to hide. Mato who was now down eating Ganta's tray of food was chasing them, demanding more food. Minatsuki spotted the door to her room and pulled the both of them in it.

"Sorry forgot to tell you about Masu they usually have him chained up and on a leash but they let him go sometimes at night. So it looks like I won't be able to get back to my room tonight." Ganta sighed.

"Then where will you sleep?" She asked

"In here i guess if that's fine with you." he said.  
She nodded and sat on her bed.

"Hey its rather dark would you mind hitting the light behind you?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied

When Ganta flipped the switch he taken back by the sheer amount of flowers in her room.

"So you like flowers aye?" Ganta teased  
Minatsuki slightly embrassed by how girly her room was explain

"When i was little i used to love planting flowers with my mom."

Ganta nodded. They spent most the night talking about each others past. Ganta explain as best he could his encounters with the redman as he called it. And Minatsuki told him about what happened the day of the earthquake.

"Wait, so your own mother left for some flowers thats pretty messed up."

"Yeah.. to this day I still don't know where she is."

Thinking about that day made her start to tear up. Soon she started crying, burying her hands in her face. After about 1 minute of crying Minatsuki felt Ganta's arms wrap around her and she hugged him back squeezing tightly deepening the hug crying into his should hard that she had been crying before.

"Don't worry you got friends with you now and thats all that matters" Ganta comforted her and let her cry for a little while longer until she feel asleep.

'Guess crying must have tried her out i don't blame her being tired tho she has had a long day.' Ganta thought to himself.

Ganta layed her down in her bed and layed next to her closing his eyes and slowly started to drift to sleep. Little did he know was when he fell asleep Minatsuki subcontionally snuggled into his chest and they continued to sleep in that position all night.

**A/N: **Thats it for now until next time folks


End file.
